The Prince & The Pirate
by SerenityxEndymion
Summary: Summary:Prince Endymion knew of his royal duties as soon to be king of Earth. His parents arranged a marriage with princess Beryl of the Moon. But what happens when a ship party turns deadly when a group of space pirates take control of said ship. And just who is the captain of these female pirates? Futuristic Sailor Moon fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Endymion sighed as he leaned back against his chair, while rubbing his temple's. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before he looked back down at the paperwork in front of him. He picked up his quill pen and continued to sign and stamp the papers with his family crest. Endymion was about half done when a holographic communication window popped up in front of him. Looking up, the prince looked at the green and red blinking lights underneath the caller Id.

"Kunzite, I wonder what he wants now."

The prince muttered as he pressed the green button on the hologram, before a screen appeared. An image of a man with long silver hair with a small smile but serious expression appeared on the screen.

"What news do you have Kunzite?"

Endymion spoke as he continued his work.

"Nice to see you too Endymion, I take it your royal duties are keeping you busy?"

Endymion gave a nod as he organized his papers.

"Yes. So, are we still meeting up later?"

Endymion said as he looked up and placed his quill pen down. Kunzite gave a nod.

"Of course, the guys and I will be at the garden waiting."

"Alright, be there in a bit."

Kunzite smiled and the hologram window disappeared. Endymion cracked his knuckles before he went back to work. He looked over the important trade documents before he signed them and stamped them. Once he finished, Endymion stacked the papers in a small neat pile and snapped his fingers, the papers floated up and disappeared to thin air.  
Endymion sighed as he stood up and stretched his arms. He organized his papers before he turned to the door to his study as he heard a small noise.

 **Beep Beep**

"Come in."

The door to the study automatically slides open and a woman in a long navy blue dress walked in. The woman wore a silver crown on her head holding her long black hair up into a bun. Her green emerald eyes sparkled with humor and joy. Endymion smiled at her as the woman approached him.

"Is everything finished Endymion?"

Endymion gave a nod and then sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes mother, but do I really have to attend this party?"

His mother, Amelia smiles at him and gave a nod as she helped adjust his collar. Endymion smiled at his mother before she let go of his collar and stepped back.

"Yes, it is your engagement party after all. You must be presented."

Endymion sighed and gave a nod before both exit the room. As both made their way down the hallway, Endymion turned to his mother.

"Mother, you know as well as I do that Beryl isn't fit to be queen of earth. Considering how she treats her own people on the moon."

His mother gave a nod as he responded.

"Of course, but there is nothing that can be done about it. The treaty your father signed with the former queen, instructs that the heir of earth is to wed the heir of the moon. But due to the incident that had occurred eighteen years ago, the current princess is Beryl. She is the princess now so by law, you must marry her."

Endymion sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Amelia gently patted his shoulder.

"I hate this, I wish we could have helped the royal family when the terrorist attack had occurred."

"I wish that as well, but unfortunately the attack occurred so sudden and by the time we got word of the attack the royal family had been eliminated."

Endymion looked over at his mother saw small crystal tears rolling down her face. Both paused in the middle of the hallway before Endymion pulled his mother into a hug. He remembered that his mother was friends with the former queen of the moon. Both treated each other like sisters since he could remember.

Endymion gently stroked his mother's hair as she cried into his shoulder. Minutes passed before Amelia pulled away, sniffling. She waved her hand before a handkerchief appeared in her hand and wiped her tears away. Endymion smiled at her a little at Amelia who smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that, I just really miss her."

Endymion shook his head and hugged Amelia again.

"It's alright mother, you have nothing to apologize for missing your friend."

His mother smiled and hugged him before both continued to walk down the hallway to an office. As both walked into the room, they spotted Endymion's father, King Endymion. The king turned to them and smiled at them both.

"Are you ready for tonight son?"

Endymion sighed as he fell back into a couch and rested his hand on his forehead. Shaking his head, he grunted.

"No, can't I just skip it or something? I can't stand being around Beryl for even a second, let alone a whole night."

Amelia let out a small giggle as she saw her son shiver uncomfortable at his own words. King Endymion chuckled as he stood behind his son and patted his back.

"Come on Endymion, it won't be so bad. Who knows, it might be an interesting night."

Endymion glared at his father from the corner of his eye before he looked away and stood up. He exit the room and headed to his room as his parents turned to each other and smiled.

"I really hope everything goes alright."

Amelia said as her husband gave a nod.

* * *

Endymion walked into his room and once the door closed, he grunted. Walking over to his bed, Endymion bellyflopped on to the it and buried his face into a pillow.

"Why me?"

Endymion lifted his head from the pillow and sighed before he sat up. He stood up and walked to his closet. Endymion placed his hand on a hand scanner next to the door before the door itself slid up and opened. Endymion walked into the closet and looked around before he picked out an outfit for tonight. The outfit consists of a navy blue long coat with black pants, black knee boots and a gold sash.

Endymion left the outfit out of the closet and exit his room afterword's. He headed to the royal garden and looked around before spotting his friends sword fighting near the garden's gazebo. Smiling, he walked over to them and leaned back against a pillar, watching them. Kunzite and Nephrite fought as Zoicite fought against Jadeite. Endymion smiled as he watched them fighting until the sword fights finished. All four turned to their prince and smiled.

"Hey Endymion, are you ready for tonight?"

Jadeite said which caused Endymion grunted before Jadeite received a back hand blow by Nephrite. Jadeite had a small grin on his face as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Endymion, forget what I said."

"No it's alright, and yes. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna like it."

Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite all smiled as Jadeite patted Endymion's back before they all laughed. Endymion glared at them before he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

Endymion muttered as he started walking away annoyed. The guys all smiled and chuckled before they followed him back inside.

* * *

Endymion spend the rest of the day avoiding his friends teasing until it was time for the party. He returned to his room and changed into his party clothes. He stood in front of his bedroom full length mirror as he adjusted his collar and neck jabot. Sighing, Endymion grabbed his sword and placed the strap around his hip. Turning to his bedroom door, Endymion took one more look at his reflection in the mirror before he exit the room. He walked down to the hallway and moved out of the way of maids and butlers running around, getting things ready. Endymion stopped to help a maid who had dropped a dozen towels. The maid blushed but smiled as he handed her the towels before she continued to walk down the hallway.

Once he stood in front of the castle, Endymion ran into his parents and his friends/generals Nephrite, Kunzite, Zoicite and Jadeite. His parents smiled at him before they climbed into their carriage. Endymion climbed in with his parents before Nephrite closed the door. He and the others climbed on to their horses before they followed the hover carriage as it pulled away from the castle. Endymion looked out the window thinking of a plan on how to get out of the party. Nephrite and Zoicite rode next to his window as Jadeite and Kunzite rode along side the left side of the carriage. All four looked through the windows, and looked at Endymion before the exchanged glances and chuckled. Endymion noticed them and rolled his eyes, knowing what they were thinking.

 _'Morons...'_

Endymion thought before he looked out the window again, and saw they had reached the aerial space docks. The hover carriage stopped before Zoicite opened the door before Jadeite helped Amelia out before King Endymion and his son climbed out behind her. Endymion looked up at his family's space cruise ship as other guests, cruise guests and other people boarded the ship. Endymion noticed a lot of people around the ship eyeing him and his parents in awe as some took pictures.

"Let's go."

Endymion's father said before he took his wife's arm and both walked to the ship. Endymion followed as his friends stood around them, protecting them. Once they boarded the ship, Endymion and his parents headed to the ship's ballroom. Endymion looked around at the ballroom and saw people already there, enjoying themselves. Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoicite & Nephrite all wondered away but kept an eye on the royal family. Endymion walked away from his parents who walked over to a group of people to greet them. Endymion wondered around the ballroom before he walked over to a refreshment table. He picked up a flute glass filled with wine and he took a small sip.

Endymion turned to the ballroom as more people piled in and started walking around. Endymion leaned back against the wall next to the refreshment table as he watched. He watched as Jadeite and Kunzite were surrounded by single women Zoicite and Nephrite spoke with each other.

He chuckled and shook his head before he took another sip of his wine. He continued to watch before everyone heard the ship starting to dock away from the docks. Endymion stood up and walked over to a window to see the ship beginning to raise up into the air and into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

In space, behind the silver moon of earth sat a black ship. Inside was a large crew of women running around, checking their weapons, supplies and simply talking with one another. In the main control room, sat eight women. Two sat on the lower row of the control room, keeping an eye on the hologram screens in front of them. In the second row sat four women, two on each side of the ships wheel where a single women stood, ready to start the ship. On the very top of the row of the three rows sat a single woman in a large red captain chair. The woman smiled to herself as she leaned back against her chair, wondering what will happen that night.

"Captain, we've detected another ship."

A woman with long teal green hair flowing down her back spoke out as she and another woman with dark forest green hair typed on their holographic keyboards. The woman in the captain's chair sat up straight.

"Put it on screen!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

All of them watched as a large holographic screen appeared in front of them, showing them a clear picture of the royal earth family's ship. The captain gasped lightly under her breath as she saw the royal family crest on the ship before she smirked.

"Well things just got a lot more interesting ladies. What do you all saw to a little ship raid?"

The women in the control room all cheered before the woman at the ship's wheel turned to the captain.

"A waiting your orders captain!"

The captain stood up and pointed to the ship on the screen.

"All hands on deck! We raid tonight, full speed ahead Haruka!"

The woman at the wheel smirked as she turned back to the front of the ship.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Another woman with long black hair tied back by a red bandana turned to the woman next to her with a red ribbon in her hair.

"Brace yourself again."

The captain sat back down in her seat as the the other crew members held on to their seats. The captain had her eyes fully on the ship in front of them as their ship started moving forward.

 _'This is going to be so much fun.~'_

* * *

Endymion danced around the ballroom with a woman in a long light blue dress. He smiled politely at her as smiled up at him, while batted her eyes. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the song came to end. Everyone around the ballroom clapped as Endymion bowed to the women before he disappeared into the crowed. Once he was out of sight, Endymion looked around for his friends or his parents.

He wondered around the room looking for anyone before he spotted the very person he has been trying to avoid the entire time. A few feet away from him stood, sadly, his fiance Beryl in a dark, almost black, purple dress. Her long red hair hanging down to the back of her knees. Endymion slowly backed away from her as she was laughing and distracted by a man who stood in front of her.

He was close to escaping when Jadeite had popped out of nowhere, yelling his name out.

"Endymion!"

Endymion froze in place and turned to glare at Jadeite as Beryl turned around as the sound of his name.

 _'I'm gonna kill him...'_

He thought to himself before he was approached by Beryl who walked up to his side.

"Endymion, there you are."

She said as she hugged him. Endymion mentally sighed before turning to her and giving a small smile. Beryl smiled back as she leaned a little to close and placed her hand on his chest.

"I have been searching for you all evening. I've missed you so much when I was away."

Beryl said as she slowly leaned up to kiss him. Endymion moved his head to the side slightly, and caused Beryl to kiss his cheek instead. Beryl cursed to herself but smiled a fake smile.

 _'You won't be resisting for long my love.'_

Beryl though as she smiled before she wrapped her arms around Endymion's right arm. Endymion looked around the room, trying to find anyone who would help him before he was dragged away from the very spot he stood on. Endymion turned to look at Jadeite and glared at him. Jadeite smiled sheepishly as the others approached him. All four watched as their prince and friend was forced on to the dance floor.

"So she managed to find him. Darn, and after all that hard work he did to try and avoid her."

Kunzite said as Zoicite and Nephrite all glared at Jadeite who tried to sneak away. Nephrite reached over and grabbed him by the back of his collar, forbidding him from leaving.

Endymion sighed as he danced around the ballroom with Beryl who smiled at him. He looked away from her and looked around the room, to try and distract himself. Beryl growled under her breath, hating that he wasn't paying attention to her before she smirked. She leaned over and placed her head on his chest. Endymion looked at her from the corner of his eyes before he looked away.

 _'Great Selene, please help me...'_

He let out a sigh before the dance finally ended and the musicians all bowed. People in the ballroom clapped before someone started to gently tap a spoon to a glass. Everyone turned to the direction of the noise before Endymion found himself being pulled to the front of the ballroom. King Endymion and his wife Amelia stood in the front, both holding glasses in their hands. Amelia handed Endymion and Beryl each a glass before taking a glass from her husband. The king smiled as he turned to all the people in the ballroom who all had a glass in their hands.

"First of I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening. As you all know, we are here to celebrate the engagement between prince Endymion and princess Beryl."

Everyone in the ballroom all raised their glasses as did Endymion, his parents and Beryl. Jadeite elbowed Zoicite lightly and made a gagging face.

* * *

The captain of the ship sat in the control room with a few crew members, watching the controls and keeping and eye out. The captain smiled and leaned back against his chair.

"Seems like nothing new will be happening again."

The captain said as his crew all gave a nod. One of the members eyed the ships scanner bored as he let out a yawn before he heard a small beeping sound. He looked at the scanner and saw the ship before he spotted they were being followed.

"Captain!"

The captain turned to him confused before he stood up from his seat and walked over to the scanner. He looked over the crew member's shoulder and spotted the other ship, closing in on them quickly. The captain blinked surprised as he backed away a little.

"We've got to alert the passengers."

The captain turned to one of the other crew members and was about to give him an order when the one at the scanner yelled out.

"Captain, it's a pirate ship!"

The captain and the other workers turned to him surprised, before they looked up at the windows, and saw a navy blue ship float by.

"Alert the king and the others!"

One of the members summoned up a communication window.

* * *

Endymion leaned back against a wall ad he rubbed the side of his head annoyed. Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite approached him as Zoicite had a glass of water and carrying some pain killers. Endymion looked up at them and smiled a little as Zoicite handed him the glass and pain killers.

"Thanks."

Endymion said before he took the pain killers and drank the water. Kunzite and Nephrite smiled as Jadeite patted Endymion on the back.

"Relax, you survived tonight. Now all you have to do is survive the wedding and the rest of your life."

Jadeite said before Endymion glared at him. Kunzite, Zoicite and Nephrite glared at Jadeite as well before the whole room was covered in a red light as a siren went off.

"What's going on?!"

Endymion yelled out over noise of the siren before Kunzite and Zoicite circled around him as Jadeite and Nephrite ran over to keep an eye on his parents. Everyone in the ballroom looked around scared as Beryl growled under her breath.

"What is this!?"

She yelled out before the siren ceased. Everyone looked around confused before a harsh vibration shook through the ship and caused a few passengers to fall to the ground or crash into others. Endymion's father helped his wife up as the lights to the ballroom all turned off, covering the whole room in darkness.

People looked around as Kunzite and Zoicite escorted Endymion over to his parents as Beryl ran over to them and tackled Endymion into a hug.

"Endymion, I'm scared."

Endymion looked around as his mom held on to his father's arm scared. Everyone stayed quiet before they heard glass breaking. Endymion turned to his friends who surrounded him, his parents and Beryl before the lights turned on. His eyes widen as he saw women standing around the ballroom, all looking out of place. They all wore slightly revealing clothing and had swords, guns and other weapons in their hands. All the women smirked and pointed their weapons at the guests who backed away scared and surprised. A woman in a green pants, a white top, green boots and a green scarf tied around her throat stepped forward. Her long brown hair flowing behind her.

"Sorry to crash into your party. But we're thought it be fun to come and congratulate the happy couple."

She said as she pointed a revolver gun at Endymion and Beryl. Beryl glared at them and yelled at them.

"Just who the hell are you and what are you doing here on this ship!?"

The brunette glared and pointed her gun at Beryl who flinched surprised.

"You'd better what that mouth of yours princess, or else."

Beryl glared as she hid behind Endymion who stepped forward.

"What business do you have here?"

"Do we really need a reason prince~?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the front entrance as all the women salute the person on top of the stairs.

"Captain!"

A woman slowly walked down the steps to the ballroom near the entrance, her long navy blue coat flowing behind her like a cape. Her long, knee high heeled boots, clicking on the marble floor was the only sound in the room. Once she stood in the middle of the dance floor she pushed her coat back.

She wore a short blue skirt that reached her a few inches above her thighs that could hardly be called a skirt at all, her white top reached half way down to her belly button and a red scarf was tied around the collar of her coat. It was hard to see her blonde hair because of the blue and black pirate hat sat on her head but one could just see small bangs sticking out from under it.

Two gun hostels with pistols were strapped to both her thighs, a dagger sheath also sat on her right knee as a sword sat strapped around her waist, resting on her left hip.

Smirking, she looked around the ballroom at all the confused, surprised and scared expressions as she spoke.

"My name is Serena, and I am captain of the pirate ship the silver crystal."


	3. Chapter 3

People in the ballroom all stared at Serena surprised before some broke down laughing while others chuckled in amusement. Serena narrowed her eyes as her crew did the same while loading their weapons.

"Pirates? Are they serious?"

A man spoke out between his chuckled. A woman giggled and spoke up next.

"How cute, these girls think their big scary pirates."

Serena let out a sigh and snapped her fingers. Four women from her top crew members, the brunette named Lita, the blonde with the red ribbon in her hair named Mina, and the one with the red bandana tied in her hair, name Raye all pointed the weapons up to the ceiling and fired. Everyone in the ballroom screamed as the large crystal chandelier fell next to Serena and shattered. Serena drew one of her pistols and smirked as pointed her weapon up.

"You think we're joking around? Think again!"

A man chuckled as he walked over to Serena, thinking it was still just a game.

"Oh come now, enough of this childish game. It was very entertaining."

The man smiled as he wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulders, who glared at him. Serena's crew member all watched, some grinning as other watched with serious expressions. Endymion and his parents watched, not liking the scene. The man leaned down closer to Serena and whispered into her ear as his hand started to wonder down her spine.

"You know, your quiet cute. Hows about a cup of tea back at my cabin sound?"

The man said, as his hand brushed against Serena's back end. Serena glared more as she grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm away, before she squeezed his pressure point in his wrist. The man screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his arm in pain.

"Anyone else wanna do something stupid?"

Beryl stepped forward and smirked.

"Oh please, you won't do a thing. Your all talk but no bark."

Serena looked at Beryl and glared before she grabbed one of her pistols and pointed it to the man's head. The man flinched surprised and shook in fear. Everyone in the ballroom, aside from Serena's crew, all watched worried and scared.

"As one of my members said before, you'd better watch that mouth of yours."

The man shook in fear as he looked at Serena as if she was psychotic. Endymion eyed the gun before he looked over at Serena, then stepped forward.

"Very well, let us know what you want and we can negotiate."

Serena smiled and let her arm fall to her side. The man sighed relieved.

"Very well, we are here to do what all pirates do best. Loot. We take your belongings, and we leave peacefully. No funny business."

Endymion looked at Serena with a blank expression before he looked around at the other passengers. Everyone else looked around as well or looked around, not wanting to let go of their valuables before Endymion sighed.

"Do we really have much of a choice?"

Serena smirked and held her gun up as her crew all did the same, all pointing to the passengers.

"Not really, not unless you want to have a bloodbath."

Endymion bit his lower lip then sighed.

"Very well."

Haruka and Mina started walking around along with a few other girls as they started collecting coins, jewelry and other personal belongings. Serena grabbed the man and forced him up before shoving him away.

"Get the hell out of my sight."

The man backed away from her and stepped back into the crowed shaking. Serena walked around the ballroom, pointing her weapon at people, who backed away from her. She giggled before he walked up to Endymion, his parents, Beryl and the generals. Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite glared at her before they handed their swords over to Mina, who winked at Kunzite. Serena facepalmed as she saw Mina beginning to flirt with Kunzite. Walking over, she pulled and pushed Mina away.

"Ok, Ok, Mina enough flirting."

Mina smiled at Kunzite before she walked away as Serena rolled her eyes. She shook her head and looked back at Endymion and the others before she looked at Beryl. She eyed Beryl before she spotted what Beryl wore around her neck. A chain necklace with a diamond around it sat around Beryl's neck.

Smirking, Serena reached over and grabbed the necklace, yanking it off her neck. Beryl jumped surprised before she tried to grab her necklace back, but Serena pointed her pistol at her. Growling, Beryl stepped back and glared as Serena placed the necklace around her own neck.

Serena smirked before he looked at Endymion and looked him up and down. Endymion blinked confused before he looked at her closely.

 _'She sure is beautiful... For a pirate.'_

Serena smiled as she looked away before she looked down at his sword. Smirking, she pointed her pistol at him. Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite glared at Serena who smirked at them. Endymion clenched his hand before he held his hand up, to stop them from doing anything. Serena held her hand out at Endymion, who sighed and removed his sword from his belt, then handed it to her.

Serena took the sword then handed it to Lita who took it and walked away. She smiled at Endymion.

"See how easy it was."

She said before she turned away and walked over to her crew.

"Shall we get going now captain?"

The teal haired woman, named Michiru asked before Serena gave a nod.

"Yes, but of course we aren't leaving empty handed."

Endymion and everyone looked at them surprised and confused.

"You already have all our stuff!"

A woman yelled before she covered her mouth when Serena glared at her. Smiling, Serena turned back to the passengers.

"Yes, but of course pirates can't never leave without a hostage."

She responded before she looked around. Serena walked back around the ballroom, looking and eyeing everyone. Women hid behind men as men glared at her. Smiling, Serena's eyes landed on Endymion before she reached over and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him away from his parents, Beryl and his friends.

"N-No!"

Queen Amelia yelled out, as she tried to stop Serena before she backed away as Serena pointed her pistol at Endymion's head. King Endymion glared and clenched his fist as Serena dragged his son away. Serena pushed Endymion over to her group, Lita and Mina grabbed him and ties his wrists behind his back. Endymion glared at them and then at Serena who smirked at him before they began to walk out of the ballroom. Beryl ran to the front of the crowed steaming.

"Stop right there witch! Give Endymion back!"

Serena and the others turned to Beryl as Serena glared at her before pointing her gun at her.

"You know, I was gonna leave without spilling blood but... You forced me."

Serena pulled the trigger and everyone gasped. Endymion watched as with surprise before Serena's eyes widen as the girls all gasped. Instead of hitting Beryl, the laser shot hit Amelia in the chest instead.

"MOTHER!"

Endymion screamed before the girls dragged him away as Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite ran to the queen's aid as Jadeite held king Endymion back. Serena slowly backed away from the scene before she looked at Beryl who looked at her as well. Serena glared before she turned and ran back to her ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Let me go!"

Endymion yelled out as he struggled harder against his restrains as Mina and Lita dragged him on to the ship. The rest of the women opened fired as guards ran into the ballroom, firing back at them. Serena helped Mina and Lita push Endymion into their ship as the other crew members dragged their stolen goods inside. Once Endymion was in their ship, Serena pulled out her pistol and began to shoot the guards.

"Captain everything is on the ship!"

Lita shouted out at Serena. Serena was about to run into the ship when a few thuds caught and grunt of pain her attention. She turned around to find four of her crew members injured on laying on the floor, holding their injuries. Biting her lower lip, Serena pulled out one of her guns and began to fire furiously at the guards as six other members ran to their fallen comrades ands helped them on to their ship. The guards ducked and covered, getting out of the way of the pirates gun fire. Serena kept backing away as she kept firing before she was safely on the loading dock of her ship. Lita hit the button next to the door and the large metal doors close shut in a split second, shielding them from an more laser shots the guards shot in their direction. Serena turned to a large hologram communication screen that was next to the entrance.

"Haruka, get us out of here!"

She yelled before she felt the ship start up and began to move away from the royal family ship. Turning away from the doors, she turned to her crew to find the four injured females getting gently picked up and carried to the ship's infirmary. Serena gave a nod and a smile before she turned to Prince Endymion who was struggling against Lita's and Raye's grips.

"What should we do with him captain?"

Lita asked as she used her strength to restrain the prince and force him into kneeling position. Serena stared at Endymion with a blank look as he looked up at her and glared. Serena had a hard cold look on her face before she turned away and began to walk away as she replied back:

"Take him to the brig. We'll discuss what to do with him later."

She said before Raye and Lita forced Endymion to stand and began to drag him away as he yelled out to Serena.

"I demand you release me this instant! If you do you wont be hunted down for kid napping and murder!"

He yelled out in vain. Serena walked away and returned to the main control room as Haruka started up the light speed jump for their escape. As Serena sat down, Haruka spoke into another hologram communication window, warning the rest of the crew to brace for light speed. Serena stared down at her lap as the ship was thrown back slightly as they made the jump, disappearing from the royal ship's sight.

Haruka and the rest sighed as Lita, Raye and Mina returned to the control rooms as Haruka set the ship on autopilot. Serena kept staring at her lap as the three girls saluted her.

"The prince is in the brig captain, awaiting your next order ma'am."

Lita and the girls looked at Serena who got up and turned her back to them as she was about to exit the control room when she turned to Haruka.

"Set the coordinates for Venus. We'll hide out there and restock on fuel and supplies."

Haruka saluted her before Serena exit the control room. The girls all looked at each other worried and confused before they turned back to the controls. Serena walked down the hallway as she began to think about what had happened moments ago. She could still remember taking the shot and hitting the queen.

Shaking her head, Serena made her way to the captains quarters in the far back of the ship. She stopped in front of the doors which slid open before she walked inside the room. Removing her hat, she walked over to the large desk as her long blonde braided hair fell down her back. Setting the captions hat down on the desk, she sat down in the large chair behind said desk. Serena stared down at her hands, and more specifically at a pirate ring on her right hand thumb. The ring had a skull and crossbones in the middle with a white diamond gem on the skull's right eye hole as a form of a eyepatch.

Serena stared at the ring before she reached over to the right top drawer. She pulled the drawer open before she pulled out a old, dark brown dusty picture frame. She looked down at the picture in the frame. The picture was old and slightly burned on the corners. In the picture was a smiling small four year old Serena wearing the captain's hat which was too bit and had to be held up by Serena's small cubby fingers. Serena was smiling at the camera as she sat in a middle age man's lap who had his arm around her small shoulders. The man in the picture was also smiling but down at the small Serena.

Serena stared at the man in the picture as she clenched her hand tightly on the left arm of the chair. The man had long length blonde hair that was slightly messy and reached his just above his chest. His blue eyes sharing his fondness to the small child in his lap in the picture. Serena's eyes wondered down to the ring on the man's right hand finger, it was the same one Serena wore on her thumb. Serena looked down at the ring on her thumb and stared at it as she placed the picture back into the drawer and closed it.

Bitting her lower lip, Serena slammed her hand on her desk as she remembered what happened to the man in the picture.

(A/N: WARNING! The flashback is a bit heavy for those who dislike graphic scenes.)

 _~Flashback~_

 _A young thirteen year old Serena stared down at the blood splatter on her dark blue dress. She slowly looked down at the laser pistol she had dropped on the ground before slowly looked up at the body laying in front of her. The man's blonde hair was slowly being stained crimson red from the injury in his head. Serena stared into the corpse's dead blue eyes that were staring up at her lifeless. Serena stared at the body as her knees buckled and she collapsed on her knees, clenching her dress tightly._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Serena bit down on her lower lip harder, until she began to bleed from her teeth digging into the skin. She reached over and wiped the blood from her mouth before she summoned up a holographic communication window and peaked into the jail cells on the lower deck. She saw Endymion sitting on the bed in his cell, staring at the floor and his boots. His coat was off and sitting in the chair next to the small table in the room.

Serena stared at him as she leaned back against her chair thinking before an idea appeared in her mind. Standing up, she called on Raye and Lita in the control room and had them go down to the brig to retrieve the prisoner and bring him to the captain's quarters.


End file.
